Kryptonian Avenger
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. When Krypton exploded, two ships escaped the destruction. One contained Kal-El, the other contained his twin Van-El. While Kal's ship opened a wormhole and successfully made it to Earth, Van's ship was hit with a shockwave that sent it to Earth in the Marvel Universe. How would the Marvel-verse change with a Man of Steel, raised by a Man of Iron? Takes place in the Movie-verse.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, Jaykid1 here with a new story. This is a DC Universe Crossover with Marvel Movieverse. Basically how would the Marvelverse be different with a Kryptonian in it.**

**This Kryptonian will become the Superman of the Marvel universe**

**I have an idea where this story is going but I still need a girl to pair my Kryptonian with. Doesn't have to be someone from the movies but she has to be in the Marvel Universe. I'm considering using Jubilee from X-men.**

**Here's the prologue chapter, Enjoy!**

-000-

Planet Krypton. A thriving utopia housing the individuals known as Kryptonians. A race of intelligent, logic-based people bent on seeking perfection. However, there aim for perfection ultimately led to their demise. Seeking more power, they tried to harness the energy from their planets core, thus making it unstable. Blinded by their hubris, the Kryptonians refused to believe that their planet's core was unstable and about to destroy the planet. Only one Kryptonian recognised the danger that had the potential to eradicate his race. That Kryptonian's name was Jor-El.

Jor-El was a respected scientist on the planet. Jor-El knew he couldn't save the people of the planet but he did have a plan. His wife Lara was due to give birth to twins at anytime now. When they were born he would send them off to a different planet where they would live and perhaps one day revive they're race. The Kryptonian DNA was complex, dominate and compatible with most sentient species that procreated through coitus. The superior Kryptonian cells would take only the useful DNA strands from the other parental source to fill in the gaps that the Kryptonian DNA does not have, effectively making either a normal Kryptonian child or a more advanced Kryptonian child(1).

After several hours of labor, where the normally soft spoken and logistical Lara cursed Jor's existence, she finally gave birth to their twin sons. The first born, named by Jor, was dubbed Kal-El, while the second, named by Lara, was dubbed Van-El. The Twin's looked almost exactly alike, the one difference that the two appeared to have were their eyes. Kal's were a bright blue like Jor's while Van's were a vibrant purple like Lara's.

Placing them on a scanner, Jor-El wished to get a general idea of how the two would grow. Starting with Kal, the test showed that Kal would be a physically imposing individual with an average Kryptonian intellect, he'd more than likely be apart of the military like his mother. Van, while maintaining the same height yet with a slimmer build, seemed to have a higher intellect than his twin, definitely a scientist like his father. It explained why he saw slight comprehension from the newborn.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Jor and Lara placed the twins in the two spaceships along with two key like objects that would allow them to talk to their sons when they're older. Jor-El's with Kal and Lara's with Van. When they felt the planet shake, they knew they were out of time. Closing the pods, Jor-El set the courses for the planet Earth. The planet's dominant species had the closest matching appearance to the Kryptonians. No more time to waste, Jor-El started the launch sequence. Kal's ship was the first to launch, being the first on the launch pad. Van's shot off one minute later. That one minute was enough time to seal the fate of the infant, ensuring that he may never see his older twin again. The two ships managed to get off the planet just before Krypton exploded.

Kal's ship opened a wormhole that sent him light years ahead closer toward the planet Earth. Van's ship however hadn't quite cleared the blast radius from Krypton's explosion and therefore his ship was rocked by the resulting shockwaves and imbedded with debris, damaging the warp drive, causing it to open not only a wormhole, but a slight tear in the dimension. When Van's ship entered the wormhole, it had deposited him close to the planet Earth like it was suppose to, just not the same Earth his brother was sent to.

-000-

Planet Earth... Malibu, California... August 15, 1989

Tony Stark was bored. The 19 year old genius had been having this problem with boredom since graduating from M.I.T at age 17. Normally when faced with this issue, he'd tinker with something here or there but was currently out of idea's for things to build. His best friend James Rhodes had enlisted into the Air Force he couldn't be called on. No one was throwing a party so that was a no go.

With nothing else to do, Tony did the only thing he could think of doing at 3 in the morning, he went for a drive. Driving along the coast was one of Tony's favorite things to do since moving to Malibu. He had a moderately sized apartment that he lived in, when his father retired and he became CEO of Stark industries, he'd have to remember to have a mansion built out here.

As he was driving, Tony began to hear a strange whistling sound. Thinking it was coming from his car, he pulled over to the side of the road. With the car now off, he realized it wasn't making the noise that now seemed to be getting louder. Against his better judgement, Tony got out of his car and looked around. The sound got even louder and Tony began to realize that the whistling sounded kinda like an engine from a plane or jet. Looking up, he realized he was half right. The sound was coming from something in the air, but it wasn't a plane or jet, in fact it looked like a spaceship. It flew over him and landed fairly close by in the woods. Looking around, he didn't see anyone on the road so he reluctantly went to see what happened to the ship.

After walking through the trees and shrubbery, Tony finally found the ship, which didn't look like anything that could come from Earth. As he got closer to it, he heard the distinct sound of a baby crying. Moving toward it quicker he looked for a way to open the thing when suddenly a scanner of some sort popped out and looked around the area before locking onto him and scanned him before it went back into the ship. Suddenly pressurized air came out of the ship as a door opened up and Tony finally saw a crying baby boy inside the ship. If he had to guess, he'd say the baby was a newborn on account of how small it was. Tony, who had absolutely no experience with children, awkwardly picked the crying baby up and out of the ship.

Almost immediately the baby stopped crying and opened his eyes, revealing to Tony the vibrant purple eyes that made it clear this child wasn't human. But that raised the question of where the kid came from. Tony was taken from his thoughts when he heard the child gurgle. He looked down and saw it reaching up toward his face. Moving the boy closer to his face, the baby tapped his face and despite his lack of experience, Tony found himself smiling.

"You're a cute little guy aren't you." He cooed, inwardly thankful no one was around to see him cooing. He wiggled his finger in front of the babies face before the baby grabbed it and squeezed... hard. "Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Tony winced as he managed to wrench his finger free from the baby's abnormally strong grip. "And strong too. What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself out loud before looking at the ship. "What am I suppose to do with this?" As if answering his question, the ship suddenly cloaked itself. It appeared to be a mirage but unless you knew where it was you wouldn't see it. "Well that answers that, but it still doesn't answer what I do with you." He said looking at the baby who looked curiously back at him. "Eh, screw it, we'll just play it by ear." He said as he walked back toward his car, only to realize he'd have to call a cab as he didn't have a baby seat.

-000-

One week later... New York City...

It took an entire week for Tony to get things with the kid situated. He had to get a few baby supplies as well as food. Tony quickly discovered that this child was very different from any normal baby, scratch that, any human baby. The baby was much smarter than he thought and seemed fully aware of itself and it's surroundings. What was fascinating to Tony was that the baby hadn't cried once since the day he found him.

Tony knew that he had to tell someone about the kid, so with that in mind, Tony went to the only place he could, his parents home. Tony had quite a few misgivings about his idea, and all of them involved his Father. Tony had had one word that he used to accurately describe his father since he was old enough to know how to use it, asshole. The man was cold, calculating and sometimes downright cruel. Tony didn't care how many times his mother assured him that his father cared. He was the main reason Tony didn't want children of his own, for fear that he would one day become like his father when it came to them. He wished he could say that he had his mother, but his father monopolized so much of her time that he didn't have her either. Honestly the closest thing Tony had to a father was the families butler Jarvis.

Shaking his thoughts away, Tony walked up, baby in his arms, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened revealing the family butler and the aforementioned man, Jarvis. Jarvis, after seeing who it was, grew a fond smile. "Aw young Sir, it warms my heart to see you." Jarvis said before looking down. "And who is this?"

"Hey Jarvis, this is... huh, it just now occurred to me that I should have given this kid a name, well bottom line is, I found him and I need to speak with my father asap." He said.

Detecting the seriousness in Tony's voice, Jarvis nodded quickly and ushered them in. "If you would Young Sir, escort yourself to the sitting room while I fetch Sir and Madam." Jarvis said as he left to get Howard and Maria(2) Stark.

Tony walked into the living room and waited. Apparently he wasn't the only one that didn't feel right as the baby started to fuss, something he hadn't done since Tony found him. "Shh, don't worry little guy everything will be okay." He reassured.

It was a few minutes later when Jarvis entered the room, escorting Howard and Maria in behind him. Maria after seeing her son moved to embrace him only to stop short when she saw what was in his arms. "Tony, is there something you need to tell us?" Maria asked. The assumption she was making was clear to everyone.

Tony shook his head. "It's nothing like that. I found him. Which brings me to why I came. I need to tell you where I found him." He said as he launched into the story of how he came across the child to the three in the room. When he finished his explanation, he gauged the looks of the three people in the room. His mother looked doubtful, Jarvis looked intrigued, however, his father's reaction was the one that had him unconsciously hold the kid a little tighter. His father had that familiar calculating look on his face and it was directed at the kid.

"You know Tony, raising a kid is hard work, especially when that kid is different. "Why don't you let your mother and I take the boy and raise him?" Howard said motioning for the child in Tony's arms.

Tony didn't like the look in his father's eyes. The way he was looking at the kid made him think he was looking at a lab rat. Tony just couldn't shake the feeling that if he handed the kid to his father, he would never see him again. It didn't help that the kid was getting fussy again. Tony looked down at the boy, who was looking back up at him. In that moment, Tony made a decision that would change his life forever. "No."

Howard raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Tony looked at his father. "I said no. I'll keep him and raise him myself."

Jarvis and Maria looked shocked while Howard snorted. "You? What do you know about raising children?"

Tony glared at his father. "About as much as you do dad, which is nothing at all. I have however been looking after this kid for about a week which means I have a weeks worth more experience than you do." He said.

Now Howard looked angry. "What was that?! Tony don't be stupid!"

"I'm not, what would be stupid would be giving you this kid so you could experiment on him. He's a baby, not a lab rat!" Tony exclaimed.

The father and son duo glared at the other before Howard huffed. "Do what you want. You always do anyway. Maria, lets go." Howard said as he left the room, Maria following behind looking apologetically to her son.

Tony sighed as looked at his new son. "Well kid, looks like it's you and me from now on." He said as the baby cooed at him. "You said it kid. Now what am I going to name you?"

Jarvis walked toward Tony and the child. "If I may make a suggestion Young Sir, I've always found Christopher to be a good name."

Tony thought it over and had to agree. "Christopher Robb Stark, It has a good ring to it." Tony said as he held up the kid. "How bout it little guy, do you like the name Chris?" He asked as the baby giggled. "Ha, Chris it is." He said as he named his new son. Tony knew this'd be tough but he always liked a challenge.

-000-

1\. Basically what I'm saying is, if a Kryptonian were to reproduce with a Human, they would basically make another Kryptonian, but if a Kryptonian reproduced with say... a Martian, then the child would be a Kryptonian with Martian abilities. If the other parent was perhaps a Mutant, depending on their power, the child would be a Kryptonian that may or may not gain the ability. I hope that makes sense, this is how I always assumed it would be if a child was born Naturally, unlike Superboy who was born from a test tube.

2\. There's not much known about Tony's mother so I'm making her a bit submissive toward her husband. I mean I can't imagine she'd be much better than Tony's father since she was never mentioned.

**Well that's the first chapter. Tony will be more like the Tony he was after becoming Iron Man. He'll be less self centered and care more, mostly about Chris and Pepper but generally he'll be the same until that point comes.**

**So let me know what you all think.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	2. Growing up Stark

**Hey guys and gals, Jaykid1 here. Wow, was not expecting this story to go over so well so fast and in the first chapter. **

**I'm still a bit confused on who to use for a pairing but I've narrowed it down. I originally was considering Jubilee because I wanted to put a kid in the story at some point and Jubilee has a kid in the comic book so the transition would be easier. That and she was in a Marvel/DC crossover comic. Anyway, I'll figure out who I want to use later. The question is, who'd make a good mother for an Earth-born Kryptonian? I was considering Black Widow since I do plan for them to be close. If I don't pair them together, they'll at least have a sibling like relationship.**

**Anyway, someone asked about Kryptonite and if it would appear in the story. The answer to that was in the first chapter but will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Now I know someone's gonna ask how Chris will measure up compared to Thor and the Hulk strength wise. By the time the story makes it to the Avengers, Chris will be fully grown and have full control of his powers. Regarding Thor, Chris will be stronger than him but because Thor can use magic, they'll generally be evenly matched. Regarding the Hulk, that's a bit tricky. The Hulk is said to have unlimited strength. The same has been said for Superman, they both have healing factors and are invulnerable. I would say they were even as well thou Superman is faster, can fly and breath in space but the Hulk cannot, take from that what you will.**

**Regarding the name, Robb did come from Game of Thrones. Originally Robb was going to be his first name but I changed my mind and made it the middle. While thinking of a first name, my mind for whatever reason made me think of Winnie the Pooh and I remembered the boy named Christopher Robin, thus Christoper Robb Stark was born.**

**I'd like to give an insight to Chris's personality. As opposed to his brother Kal, who was raised on a farm in the country, Van is raised in the city and is technically the heir of a prestigious company. Now keep in mind, while still a good guy, Tony isn't the morally nice guy he is when he's Iron Man. He makes millions, maybe billions, of dollars making WMD's. Now imagine raising a superpowered child in that kind of environment. Chris will be exposed to things as a child that Clark wasn't exposed to until he was an adult.**

**Putting it simply, Chris won't be light as his brother, more like the opposite. While Clark is optimistic and morally light, Chris is cynical and morally grey. Another difference is, Clark didn't find out he was an Alien until his teen years while Chris learned when he was a child, ergo, he didn't have to grow up thinking there was something wrong with him. **

**If you're wondering which Clark Kent I'm referring to, I'm referring to the Man of Steel version.**

**That's about it so... On with the Story...**

-000-

Normally, when having a newborn at home, parents would complain about being up at all hours of the night due to their babies crying. Tony did not have this problem with his new son as Chris hadn't cried once since he found him. Sadly for Tony, that presented a completely different problem. For one thing, Chris was a very curious baby, a curious baby with developing motor skills and unnatural strength. Needless to say, a lot of things got broken. Before long Tony started building Chris toys made out of very durable material.

What was surprising was a few months later when Tony had his back turned while he was working at his desk, he suddenly felt a tugging on his leg and looked down to see his 6 month old son on his feet and presenting a model plane he had been meaning to make for the boy fully put together. Tony realized then the boy was smarter than he realized. Since that day, Tony had been secretly giving his son little test disguised as games to test his I.Q. Boy was he surprised when he discovered that his son had a very high I.Q. somewhere in between 190-200. Tony knew it would only grow as he aged. Honestly if his vocal cords were a bit more developed, Tony wouldn't be surprised if the kid started talking in complete sentences instead of broken baby talk.

Tony finally got a small break when his mother came to visit him alone. He'd admit it was shocking to see her without his father but he wouldn't complain. He got her to watch the kid for a bit while he went to get the ship out of the woods and move it to a storage garage for the time being. As he was having it moved he discovered some strange glowing green and red rocks imbedded in the ship. Figuring they weren't going anywhere and that he didn't have time to examine them, he left them where they were for the time being. Looking in the cockpit again, Tony surprisingly found a couple things inside it. A small black rod-like object that almost looked like a key shaped like an 'S' crest and a black 'blanket' with the same 'S' crest on it in red. Realizing the 'S' must be something important, he took the two objects with him. Having returned home, he was surprised to see Chris sleeping comfortably in his mother's arms as she sang him a lullaby. Giving his mother the 'blanket' to wrap the baby in, he took the key to his desk and figured he'd give it to the kid when he got older.

Tony had to admit that having a child wasn't as hard as people made it out to be, but than again most people didn't have alien babies with high I.Q.'s. What made it easier was the amount of time he had on his hands. That however went away when Chris was 2. Tony's parents were in a fatal car accident that killed them both instantly. Obadiah Stane, a friend of the family and partner of Howard, took over the company as C.E.O. Though there was one thing that Tony agreed with his father about, Stark Industries should be run by a Stark. It took a few months, but after Tony turned 21, he became the C.E.O. Stark Industries.

Now that Tony was running a company, he had less time to spend with his son. He did however take him everywhere he went. With his parents dead, and Jarvis passing a few months after them, Tony was now the only one who knew of Chris's powers. Since Tony wasn't sure what else Chris could do, he felt it prudent to keep his son close.

This proved to be a smart plan as a year later Chris had what Tony assumed was a panic attack, but when Chris complained about everything being to loud in Tony's office when it was quiet, he knew something was really wrong, especially when he said he could hear construction work. Tony knew there was a building being built, but it was on the other side of the city. It took some doing but Tony got Chris to focus his hearing and drown out the other noises. As if the problems with Chris's hearing weren't bad enough, his vision began to act up as well as he was able to see great distances away and look through solid objects.

With all these things happening at once, Tony took some time off while leaving his new assistant Virginia (Pepper) Potts, who Chris had taken a liking to (And who Tony would admit he found attractive), in charge. Taking Chris to his personal lab, Tony scanned his son's body to get an idea of what was going on. When he got the results back, he was shocked at what he found. Apparently Chris's body somehow absorbed solar radiation which seemed to supercharge his body. It actually explained why he was so strong and why his skin and muscles were so dense. Some of the radiation also seemed to focus around his eyes and ears, thus explaining his hearing and vision. The thing that Tony found interesting was that more radiation was focused behind his eyes. It almost seemed like an energy source, which had Tony scratching his head on what that could be about. He got his answer a year later when he and Pepper noticed Chris seemed to be concentrating on something really hard until his dazzling amethyst eyes glowed red and he fired a concentrated beam of heat from his eyes. Needless to say, Tony had to include Pepper in on the secret.

It seemed that not only was Chris physically growing stronger but mentally as well. Tony had Pepper, who Chris had taken to calling 'momma', home school him a little. Pepper at first protested on account that Chris was only three years old, but Tony countered by pointing out that ordinary three year olds don't teach themselves to read or to do basic math on their own. Reluctantly Pepper agreed to educate Chris, it helped that she did kind of see the boy as her own since he considered her his mother. What surprised her was how quickly he learned things. She had heard how Tony was a child prodigy but the way Chris was soaking up information, he put Tony to shame.

While Pepper, was working with Chris, Tony got the ship Chris came to Earth in and had it moved to his lab in his new Miami Mansion. Now that it was in a secure location, he could properly examine it. The first thing that drew Tony's attention was the several red and green rocks he had seen imbedded in the haul of the ship he had seen before that seemed to be giving off a type of radiation. Tony had his A.I. program J.A.R.V.I.S scan the two colored rocks.

According to Jarvis, the rock fragments gave off a type of radiation not found on the planet. The radiation was generally harmless to humans, at least in small doses. It would take years of prolonged exposure before something harmful became a possibility. While not harmful to human's, Tony began to wonder what effect it could have on Chris. That in mind, Tony managed to get a small lock of the kids hair, which was a bigger hassle than it should have been since he needed a very sharp pair of scissors, and a sample of saliva. He would have tried to get a blood sample but with how dense Chris's skin was, that would undoubtedly cause a problem, and a tongue lashing from Pepper. On an unrelated note, Tony would have to remember to have Pepper sign some papers to officially adopt Chris if something happened to him.

With the two forms of DNA, Tony had them scanned and gained a simulated idea of how Chris's cellular structure worked. He had to admit the boys genetic make up was, to put it simply, complex and confusing. Chris was definitely an advanced life form. The question was why was he sent to Earth.

Now with a base, Tony first had Jarvis add in the red radiation to the simulation. The red radiation seemed to negate the yellow sun radiation that Chris absorbed and make him weaker, well, weaker by Chris's standards, he was still about 3-4 times stronger than the average human(1). Since his vitals weren't affected, Tony believed Chris's home planet may have lived under an older red sun. Which gave Tony an idea about how far away the planet must have been.

The problem hadn't occurred until Tony had Jarvis redo the simulation with the green radiation. Tony was slightly horrified to see the drastic change the radiation had on Chris's cells. If the simulation was right, than the green stone wasn't just harmful to the kid, too much exposure to it could be fatal. Tony resolved to lock up the green rocks in a lead lined container, as he didn't know what would happen if he destroyed them, and hope that these were the only rocks of their kind.

With that out of the way, he looked inside the ship to see if anything else was inside and salvageable. He didn't see anything but he did notice a slot that looked like a key was needed. Tony suddenly remembered the key-like rod that he got from the ship 3 years prior. He was going to go get it but then figured that this was Chris's ship, he should be the one to find out about it's secrets when he was old enough. With that in mind, Tony had the key fashioned into a necklace.

-000-

It had been 3 years since Tony had the ship moved to the mansion. Much had happened to the youngest Stark in that time. Chris had learned and matured fairly quickly, so quickly in fact that the 6 year old was currently looking for colleges. Tony had revealed to him 1 year prior of his origins. Tony was surprised to learn that Chris wasn't as shocked by the revelation like he thought he'd be. Truthfully, Chris had a vague recollection of Tony pulling him out of the spacecraft but he couldn't remember anything before that. When Tony asked if he remembered his parents at all, Chris responded by saying Tony and Pepper were the only parents he'd ever known.

After learning that his apparent alien origin was in fact real and not some strange dream that he dreamt up, Chris became quite interested in many different types of sciences, more so with Astrophysics. As he looked at colleges, one in particular caught his interest. Culver University was where the leading expert in Astrophysics taught. It was also where a renown Biochemist named Bruce Banner taught as well. Culver University seemed like the perfect place for him to study. With that in mind, he took the choice to his father, who began looking for houses in Willowdale, Virginia, The Irony that Tony would be temporarily be living in a place that his assistant was named after was not lost on him.

So for the next few years, Chris studied at Culver University, where he graduated at the top of his class with a Doctorate in Astro, Cellular, Structural and Molecular Biology as well as a Masters in Engineering. Now at age 10, Chris had a better understanding of the world, more importantly, he had a better understanding of what his father did for a living.

That was something Chris never understood about humans, there need for war. Even when he was younger and studying history he didn't understand it. From an early age Chris had always looked at things from a logistical point of view. He had once asked his father why human's seemed to like conflict so much. The answer he gave didn't comfort Chris at all. Tony said it was because human's were a flawed race. Chris could see that by himself.

Chris found himself asking himself many questions about the human race which left him with more than a few headache trying to solve. Human's often spoke of peace, yet they instigated war. From a logical standpoint, that would mean the only way for peace to come would be to eliminate the problem. That led to a moral dilemma for Chris as the aforementioned problem was the Human race itself. He shook that thought from his head as he figured there had to be a better way.

The other question he often found himself asking himself was how Human's were the dominate species? Sure they were smart but there were other animals that were smart in their own way, so why Human's? They had no fangs or claws to fight with, no body based defense mechanisms, the only unique thing they could do was cry, so why? His mind drifting back to how they crave war led to an answer that Chris didn't care for. Of all the animals on Earth, Humans were the most cruel. True, animals killed each other but it was always for a reason, more often than not it was for food. Humans killed each other because they could. Chris would continue to watch humanity as he grew older, hoping that opinion would change when he was older.

Chris couldn't understand why his father would intentionally(2) stain his hands in blood by building weapons. This discovery drew a wedge between the Father and Son. Chris didn't want any part in his father's company, not while they made a profit from destruction. He understood that there were people out there that didn't deserve the life they were gifted with, but in a war, all parties involved were the villains.

Chris decided that if his father was going to take lives, he would save them. With that in mind, the ten year old decided to head to medical school to become a surgeon. It didn't take very long for Chris to graduate from Medical school, he already had a working knowledge of the human anatomy and with his powers it took him the minimum 3 years to graduate. As for his residency, luckily Stark Industries main building had an on call medical center in the building that he could do his residency at. By age 17, he spent the next two years focusing on what he could do to save lives.

As the years went by, Chris had also been experimenting with his powers. His strength had grown to the point that he could he could lift cars and trucks with little to no effort. He had yet to truly find his strength limit. As a way to control his strength, Chris took up Martial Arts, which he used to train with Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan. He beat the man all the time but he always came back for more.

Chris also discovered that he could run at such speeds that he appeared to be nothing but a blur. He quickly learned to figure out how to focus his mind so he could comprehend the speed at which he ran. Chris's skin density proved to be a bit of a problem when he hit puberty and he began to grow a beard. Razors wouldn't cut the fine hairs on his face and scraped against his skin. He finally got the idea to try his heat vision and surprisingly managed to shave. Chris also discovered that he didn't need to eat as much as he use to, nor did he truly feel tired. He often wondered what other powers he might have as he ages.

-000-

Present Day...

Chris was currently in his own personal lab inside the Stark's miami Mansion overlooking the ocean. Chris's lab happened to be one floor below Tony's. At 19, Chris stood at 6'4 with a athletic muscular build. He had medium length messy black hair that highlighted hi dazzling purple eyes that many women called hypnotic. He was working at his chemistry table when he heard someone's heartbeat get closer. Taking a whiff of the air, he smelled the familiar perfume of Pepper. A few moment's later, Pepper entered the room and saw him working with chemicals.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"I am attempting to cure the common cold." He said.

Pepper smiled at her son. With as smart as the boy was, she had no doubt that he could very well make a cure for the cold. She suddenly frowned when she remembered why she came. "When was the last time you talked with your father?" She asked.

Chris snorted. "Right before he left for Vegas 3 days ago." He said.

Pepper sighed. "What was the argument about this time?"

"Oh the usual, him being an unappeasable dick when it comes to building weapons."

"Chris..." Pepper started.

"What? I refuse to give him my support while he reaps the benefits of murder, like he's doing right now in Afghanistan." He said.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard to get along with your father, but can you possibly try to get along with him when he gets back, for me?" She asked.

Chris sighed. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

Pepper smiled. "That's all I ask. Come on, you promised to take me out for my birthday." She said as she practically pulled her son from his lab. If there was one thing that the boy got from his father it was the ability to lose himself to his tinkering.

What neither of them realized was that Tony wouldn't be back the next day like they assumed.

-000-

1\. Basically as strong as Captain America.

2\. I had another word I wanted to use but I could not for the life of me think of it.

Here's a little something for people who aren't completely familiar with Kryptonian's

**Powers**

Kryptonian Physiology: (The average Kryptonian is three times as strong as the average Human)

Enhanced Senses

Advanced Intellect

Enhanced Strength, Speed, Stamina

Solar Radiation Absorption: (Basically what happens when they're under a yellow sun)

Super Strength

Super Speed

Super Stamina

Super Senses

Super Breath

Super Vision

Heat Vision

Self-Sustenance

Healing Factor

Longevity

Invulnerability

Negative Gravity Manipulation

**That's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	3. Truth's, Spies and Frozen Soldiers

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter. I was gonna do something else but I got so many reviews for that one chapter that it almost seems a crime not to update this now.**

**So since so since damn near everyone took the Chris/Natasha idea so well in the reviews, I guess that's the pairing. I'm curious to see how the 2nd Avengers movie will go since it appears that Natasha and Bruce seem to have something going on but that doesn't make a bit of sense to me. It also looks like Cap is being put with Maria Hill, that I can see.**

**Also, regarding Natasha, I'm making her a mix between the comic and movie version of her as well as adding a little something of my own (at least I think it's my own Idea). Basically she'll still be the age she was in the movies but have the Red Room version of the super soldier serum in her. Now I know someone is bound to ask what about her inability to get pregnant? I have a plan for that that I'll keep secret until it comes up later in the story.**

**Now let me make this clear. I'm not gonna argue with anyone about strength level or powers. This is FAN FICTION! More importantly this is MY Story. I can only make it as it makes sense to me. If that's a problem or you don't like it, don't read it. For those that have no problem, sit back and enjoy.**

**Ryan L. Spradling: I didn't forget, that's what that Negative Gravity Manipulation is, or I suppose it could be called Tactile Telekinesis.**

**Ragnar Thorson: The word I was originally looking for was indirectly. I could not for the life of me remember it.**

**Enjoy!**

-000-

It had been a month since Tony Stark had been declared missing. In that time, many people assumed he was dead. Only Chris, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey believe that he was still alive. Among them all, Chris took Tony's disappearance the hardest. It brought back all those old thoughts he had about the Human race. It bothered him to no end knowing that he had this power yet he couldn't use it to help find his father. He'd been so depressed that he hadn't shaved and had grown a beard.

Chris had just stepped out of the shower and was getting dressed when he grabbed his necklace. He was about to put it on when he just examined it, trailing the surface of it's key like form. He traced the 'S' crest on it a few times, subconsciously knowing it it meant something or it wouldn't be on his 'baby blanket' too. _'Maybe it's about time I learned about myself.'_ He thought.

He left his room and made a beeline for Tony's lab where his ship still was. Opening the cockpit and leaning over so he could see inside, he noticed an opening that looked like his key would fit in it. When he took the string out of the key and held it close to the opening, it flew out of his hand and into the slot. Chris waited a moment a saw that nothing happened. He looked at the key and noticed it didn't go in all the way. Pushing it in, he heard the ship start to hum. He leaned back and waited for something to happen. He sighed in disappointment when nothing happened, or so he thought. It wasn't until he heard sniffling that he realized he wasn't the only one in the room.

Slowly he turned around until he came face to face with a tall fair skinned woman with long curly black hair and dazzling purple eyes, much like his own. What caught his attention was how much he resembled the woman and how close she looked to breaking down into tears. The question was, why did he feel like he knew this woman. "Who... who are...?" He trailed off, unable to finish as he had a good feeling as to who this woman was.

A tear slid down the woman's cheek as she sniffed_. "The last time I saw you, you were just a baby snuggling into my embrace, and now here you stand before me a man."_ She said in a strange language as more tears fell from her eyes.

Chris had never heard the language the woman used, and yet, somehow, something in his brain clicked and he understood her, and when he registered what was said, he knew exactly who this woman was now. _"Mother?"_ He said in the language he never knew he knew.

She nodded sadly_. "Yes, and no. I am Lara Lor-Van, I am but a hologram with a copy of your mothers consciousness. Your real mother has long since passed." _She informed.

Chris figured as much, didn't make it hurt any less_. "I've so many questions. Who am I?" _He asked.

Lara smiled. _"You are Van-El, of the Noble House of El from planet Krypton. Son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van as well as the younger twin of Kal-El." _She said.

Chris raised a brow_. "Twin?" _He asked.

Lara frowned_. "Yes. Unfortunately, events conspired to send you to a different yet parallel dimension to the one we originate from. You and your brother were suppose to arrive to the same Earth."_ She said.

_"What happened?" _Chris asked.

Lara paused for a moment_. "That is a story best told in a more secluded location." _She said as she motioned to the ship. Chris looked and saw a large slot below the keyhole open up and a large crystal bar slid out of it. Taking it in his hands he looked up at Lara with a confused look on his face_. "That crystal is Kryptonian technology. When exposed to a large amount of water, it will expand and create a bastion full of Kryptonian knowledge." _She said.

Chris looked back at the crystal in his hand. _"Where am I suppose to put this?"_

_"I would suggest somewhere that it is less likely to attract attention. Somewhere people do not normally go." _Lara said. _"Until then my son." _She said as she suddenly vanished and the key in the ship popped out of place.

Chris grabbed it and re-stringed it as he placed it around his neck. _'Where the hell can I put this thing where no one but me would be able to get too?'_ He thought as he went to his room and packed a bag. _'The only place I can think of would be the artic. The cold doesn't bother me and there's plenty of water there but I'd have to dig for it.'_ Once he finished packing. Chris threw the bag over his shoulder and headed out. Too bad for him it wouldn't be that easy.

"So you're leaving now?" A voice said from behind him as he reached the front door. So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized there was someone else in the house. Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see Pepper. "Were you planning on saying goodbye at least?" She asked sadly.

He could tell that she was upset. He knew she and his pops had a mutual attraction to the other but they were both too proud and stubborn to say anything. "This isn't goodbye, I just have to get away for awhile. I won't be gone for too long, or rather, I'll try not to be." He said as he kissed his mother's cheek before with a burst of speed, he was gone.

-000-

It had been a week since he left home. He didn't like that he had to leave Pepper the way he did but there was some truth to his words, he did have to get away. Between what happened with his father and meeting his 'real' mother, or at least her consciousness, he needed some time to himself.

Chris was currently in Canada and would rent a boat to take him into the Arctic and he would continue on foot from there. The thing that had been bothering him was that he got the distinct feeling he was being watched and followed. Whoever it was, was good at hiding because he wasn't able to pinpoint them. He had a feeling that the person following him was a woman as he kept smelling the same perfume everywhere he went. He doubted it was a fangirl because none of his other ones were this desperate. He also doubted it was a stalker because he could always find them. Whoever it was, he'd have to confront them now before he went toward the his destination.

It seemed that time was now upon him as he had just left the bathroom of his hotel room in nothing but sweatpants. He was about to crawl into bed when his ears picked up the sound of something whistling through the air before something burst through his window and tapped the side of his head. Looking down, he saw a bullet on the ground, quickly looking up, he saw a woman with fiery red hair on the building across the street with a sniper rifle. Her expression seemed surprised.

_'Gotcha bitch!'_ He thought as he ran out of his room at super speed up toward the roof and with a mighty leap, Chris cleared the roof and flew across the street and landed right in front of the woman as she attempted to make her escape. "Who the hell are you?" He growled out.

The woman didn't answer as she moved to attack him. Chris managed to block or dodge her hits, noting that she seemed faster than a normal human. One of her hits broke through his guard and hit his face, surprising him on account that he actually felt the hit, and it stung. Judging by the slight grimace on her face she wasn't expecting his face to be so hard. Clearly holding back like he usually did wasn't gonna fly here. Concentrating, the world seemed to slow down around him. The woman seemed slower as well but still faster than the average human. He caught both her hands and slid his leg behind hers and tried to put her on the ground yet the woman held her ground. Glaring into her eyes, he frowned when he noticed her eyes seemed glazed over, like the lights were on but no one was home.

Breaking away and using his X-ray vision, he scanned her body where he noticed a strange chip in her head. He narrowed his eyes at that. She wasn't even really trying to fight him, she was an unwilling participant. Hell, who knew how long that thing had been in her head. His attention came back when the woman suddenly pulled two pistols and suddenly started unloading on him. All her bullets bounced off his chest, which seemed to agitate her even more.

Using his speed, he grabbed her and pinned her against the door to the roof they were fighting on. Holding her arms over her head and keeping her legs locked together, Chris stared into the woman's eyes as his own glowed red. The woman's eye's widened at that before she suddenly screamed. What she didn't know was that Chris focused his heat vision through her eyes, similar to a scalpel and fried the chip. Chris backed away and the woman gripped her head as soon as her arms were free.

She opened her eyes and Chris immediately noticed a change. Before, her eyes were a dull brown, where now they were a vibrant green. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. Chris quickly caught her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms. Now that things that calmed a bit, he realized how this would look to an observer. He, a physically imposing man, was standing on the roof of a building, literally with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on, with a woman in a tight leather cat suit passed out in his arms. Chris sighed, his life sucked right now. With a liberal use of superspeed, he quickly returned to his room.

-000-

After returning to his bedroom, he put the unconscious woman in his bed and quickly put on some clothes. When he was dressed, he pulled up a chair and watched the woman like a hawk, waiting for her to awaken and get some answers. Since he didn't truly need to sleep, he could do this all day.

As he was watching her, he took the time to truly admire the woman who had less than a hour ago tried to kill him. He had to admit that she was beautiful, and considering the beautiful women he had been surrounded by just for being the son of Tony Stark, that was saying something. The woman had pale skin that highlighted her long curly red locks. She had full pouty lips and a button nose. Her body was trim and held muscle and he could tell from when he scanned her body earlier that her breast were wrapped tightly to her chest, which explained her labored breathing. her hips flared out giving her a rather plump behind. All in all, he had to admit the woman was gorgeous, definitely high up on his top 5 list. He'd admit that of all his encounters with women, this was the first time one was trying to kill him.

But that of course raised the question of why was she trying to kill him. He'd never met this woman before so it couldn't be anything personnel, especially since she didn't appear to be in her right mind when she attacked him. Logically that meant someone sent her to kill him but that just added more questions to the growing list. Who sent her? Why did someone want him dead? Did this have something to do with his father? He replayed these thoughts through his head over and over trying to think of an answer.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the woman groaning. He looked at his watch and saw that it had been a few hours. The woman awoke and looked around. She sat up and looked around the room until her green eyes found his purple. _"W-Who are you? Where am I?" _She said in Russian.

_'Well shit.'_ Chris thought. _'This just got more complicated, good thing I took all those language classes.'_

-000-

The woman had amnesia. Bad amnesia on top of that, all she could remember was her name, Natalia Romanova. Going by her name and accent, he could guess she was Russian, which made her in all likelihood a spy/assassin, which was bad for him. Being the son of a weapon's manufacturer, Chris was kinda in the loop when it came to underworld which contained government spies and what not. The general population didn't believe that it exist except for the truly paranoid ones that no one listened too, once again proving how ignorant people truly were. Anyway back to his problem.

Chris had to explain to the woman how she came into his company, which judging by the blank look she gave him, she was having a hard time believing him. Which led to another problem, what the hell was he suppose to do with her. On the one hand, the woman tried to kill him so he shouldn't care. On the other hand, she didn't have any control of her actions and as a doctor, it would be irresponsible to leave an amnesiac woman to her own devices. So with great reluctance, Chris took the woman with him on his journey. Chris just knew he would regret that decision as it seemed that with her memories, her tact and subtlety was gone as well, proven when he left to get her clothes (that he guesstimated the sizes) while she showered. He figured she wear the robe that was in the bathroom or at least be wrapped up in a towel, imagine his surprise when he returned to find her walking around completely naked. While she picked through the clothing he bought her, he went to take a very cold shower, in hindsight, he definitely should have bought her a bigger bra.

That was two days ago, currently the two were trekking through the cold Arctic. Chris was dressed in boots, a pair of jeans and a simple jacket while Natalia was dressed in heavy winter clothing and had Chris's 'baby blanket' around herself under it. Chris discovered a few years back that his blanket was made from some extremely durable material and kept in warmth, especially if he heated it with his heat vision.

Chris had Natalia on his back and he made large leaps through the frozen wasteland to make sure he was as far into the Arctic as he thought necessary. Finally it seemed he reached a good open space and set the woman down. Steadying her as she was a bit shaken up from the 'ride', he moved forward a few paces. _"Remind me, what are we doing here again?"_ She asked in her native tongue.

Chris reached into his pack and pulled out the crystal he got from his ship before turning to her. _"Just stand back and watch."_ He replied in fluent Russian as his eyes glowed crimson.

Turning toward the open area, he fired his heat vision on the ground and melted the ice and snow in a small area. He cut the blast off after a few moments and approached the small stream he created. With one last look at the crystal, he dropped it in the water and stepped back toward Natalia and waited for something to happen.

After a few minutes, Natalia turned to Chris. _"Was something supposed to happen?"_

Before he could answer a rather large crystal like pillar burst through the ice, followed by another, and several more. Chris grabbed Natalia and ran back as more and more pillars came. The two got back to what was assumed a safe distance and continued to watch as the crystals burst from the ice and formed into a type of fortress. When it finally stopped, both Chris and Natalia could only stare in wonder. It was a magnificent structure. Taking Natalia in his arms again, he jumped toward the fortress. Setting her down, they looked over the marvel until Chris found what looked like a door, and in the center of it was a keyhole similar to the one in his ship. Taking the key from his neck, he inserted it in the hole and watched as the door sank into the ground. No sooner had the door opened all the way had Lara appeared. _"Welcome, my son."_ She said in the language that Chris assumed was Kryptonian. Lara's gaze moved to the woman next to Chris that looked shocked to see her. _"And who is this?"_

Chris looked to Natalia then back to his mother and sighed as he began to explain to the both of them in Kryptonian and Russian about what all was happening and what had happened. After the long explanation was over, Lara ushered them both inside the fortress and gave a tour of the structure. While most of what was going on went over Natalia's head, Chris was soaking up everything his mother was saying and comprehending it all. Among the things that Lara showed was the Kryptonian A.I. Kelor, Lara's personal assistant that would now become Chris's, or rather Van-El's. Chris quickly gave Kelor his first order and that was to integrate himself with this world's internet.

It was when they reached what could be called a medical ward that Chris stopped and asked if anything in there could maybe help restore Natalia's memories. It seemed there was but the process would take a few hours. While not keen on being left alone, Natalia agreed that it would be in her best interest to regain her memories. Chris just hoped this didn't bite him in the ass.

While Natalia was regaining her memories, Chris thought it time to get some answers. Confronting his mother, he asked how he was separated from his brother and thrown into a parallel dimension. Apparently his ship hadn't quite cleared the blast zone from Krypton like Kal-El's did. The shock wave from the planet's destruction damaged the wormhole generator and tore through the fabric of space and time, sending Van to another dimension.

_"But if that's true, couldn't the reverse happen as well?" _Van-El asked his mother.

Surprisingly, Lara shrugged. _"I do not know. Your father was the scientist of the family. I was apart of Krypton's military."_ She said.

Van was a bit happy to know where he got his scientific brain. There was one thing that was still bothering him though. _"What is the meaning of the 'S' symbol on the key and my blanket?"_

Lara smiled. _"The symbol if the El family crest. It is the symbol for hope. That was one of the reason's your father picked Earth for you to come to. To be a symbol for hope."_ She said as a platform in the ground opened up and a display case opened up. In it, was a small red shield with the El family crest on it. _"Place this crest on your chest. It contains a Kryptonian Bio-armor of my creation keyed to your DNA."_ Lara said.

Chris looked at the crest and did as he was told, lifting his shirt, the crest stuck itself to the center of his chest. He was about to activate it when suddenly Kelor's voice came online in English. "Van-El, my sensors are picking up a faint lifesign from outside the fortress." It said.

"What! what could possibly survive this far out into the arctic." He said out loud. He was about to go see what it was when he paused and looked at Lara.

_"Go, I will be here whenever you need me."_ She said as her hologram vanished.

Chris left soon after that and ran at superspeed outside the fortress. With his supervision, he looked around for any sign of what Kelor might have seen. As he looked, he suddenly saw something black sticking up behind the fortress that hadn't been there before. Moving to get a closer look, he discovered it was a type of plane frozen in the ice. _'The fortress's creation must have unstuck it and pulled it to the surface. But could something or someone really be alive in there?'_ He thought. Reaching the old plane, he carved an opening in it with his heat vision and got inside. Searching for a good 10 minutes, he found what he assumed to be the cockpit. As he entered, he saw, much to his shock, a man frozen in the ice. Even more shocking was that he could hear a very slow, very faint heartbeat. _'Holy shit! How is he still alive! I gotta get him out of there.'_ With that in mind, Chris quickly and carefully carved the man out of the ice and held him in his arms. As fast as he could without jostling the man, he ran back to the fortress to try and save this mans life.

-000-

**Well folks, that's chapter 3. A good place to end this if you aske me.**

**I'm sorry if this appears rushed, I wanted to post this before the movie came out.**

**Anyway, the pairing is set. Dr. Christopher R. Stark, AKA Superman X Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**P.S. I have a new story out called Mortal Kombat: A New Future. Check it out and vote on the poll.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	4. Going Back Home

**Hey everybody, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of Kryptonian Avenger.**

**So I've been doing some thinking and I'm gonna add a little more drama to this story regarding the pairing. While this story is still mainly a Chris X Natasha fic, I decided to add side pairings for Chris since it'll be awhile before the Chris X Natasha starts.**

**So I said it once and this is the last time I'm gonna say it, I'm not gonna argue about how strong Chris is or will become. I don't care about what the comic books say. This is ****FANFICTION!**** It's not like I'm making a God-like fic, I don't write those, but come on, this is a Kryptonian. If you have a problem with that, then find a new story and don't read this one.**

**Reviews:**

**edboy4926****: It wouldn't be the Fortress that detects the cube but Kelor, the A.I. system. And no, Chris didn't shave his beard yet, I'll write it in when he does. **

**OregonDucks:**** The Natasha I'm using has a variant of the Super Soldier Serum that gives her enhanced physical capabilities. Ergo, her punches sting Chris when they connect.**

**Vatsyayana69****: I don't know yet. It's not that he can't fly yet, he just doesn't know he can. For now he'll rely on Super Speed and Leaps to get where he's going. Chris is more than fast enough to run on water.**

**I'm kinda gonna be making up Natasha's life as I see fit.**

**Chris's name will change between Chris and Van (Pronounced Vaughn) depending on the situation.**

**So on with the story.**

**P.S. Kido's name is actually Kelor, I went back and changed this in chapter 3.**

-000-

Chris got the man to the med wing of the Fortress and after striping the man of everything but his underwear, placed him inside a healing pod. After attaching a breathing mask to his face, Chris shut the pod as it filled with healing liquid. Once done with that, Chris had Kelor scan the man so he could figure out how he was still alive.

What surprised Chris was that according to the data, which arrived in Kryptonian, the man's genetic code was completely enhanced. Everything about him was near superhuman. This man, this human, had a cellular structure similar to that of Chris himself under a red sun. The only thing not enhanced were his brain waves. "Impressive." Chris said. Though there was something telling him he should know this man. Something about that red, white and blue outfit seemed to be ringing some bells and it bugged him that he couldn't remember. According to Kelor, the man was in the ice for so long that it would take a few days in that tank for his body to fully heal.

Figuring the man wasn't going anywhere, Chris went to go check on Natalia who was in another part of the med bay. Speeding to where he left her with the memory machine, he was mildly surprised to see she was gone. Focusing his hearing, he could hear quiet sniffling coming from a dark corner around some type of console, Chris made a mental note to figure out what everything was and did. Following the sounds, Chris found Natalia curled into a ball with her head down. Approaching her, he kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up with bloodshot red eyes. Seeing Chris looking down at her concerned, she practically pounced into his arms and held him as tight as she possible could.

Natalia's sudden move caused Chris to fall backwards on his behind. When she wrapped her arms around him he knew he was stuck here for a while. He moved so he was sitting with his legs crossed and she was seated in his lap so he could better hold her. He figured it was something in her memories that brought on her distraught form so he held her tight enough to provide comfort and security without crushing her and rocked her in his arms.

Chris sat there for 2 hours just holding her while lost in thought, thinking of the times his father did this for him whenever he had trouble controlling his powers. Thinking about his father caused his own feelings that he had kept buried to fly to the surface, depressing him all over again. It had been two months now and there was still no sign of Tony Stark.

Chris was taken from his thoughts when he felt Natalia shift under him so that her head was now resting in the crook of his neck. When she settled is when she began to speak. She spoke of everything she remembered from being taken from the Orphanage at a young age and being placed in the KGB's Red Room Academy with 28 other young girls. Natalia was a quick learner and quickly considered one of the best, but her unwillingness to kill senselessly was a problem. It was soon after that that she had the chip implanted into her skull that truly turned her into a mindless killing machine. It was near the end of her training when she and the other girls were injected with the KGB's variant of the Super Soldier Serum. The Serum tore through all the girls system and killed the other 28 except Natalia. From that day on, Natalia became the Black Widow.

The tears didn't fall until she spoke of the missions. Natalia remembered every single mission she did. Every single time she had to use her body to get close to someone and especially every time she had to kill someone. Her hands were stained in blood and she didn't even have control of her own body to stop herself. It was like she was stuck in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

When she finished, Natalia was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Chris just continued to hold her in his arms, he understood that right now she just needed someone to vent to so they sat there for nearly another hour before Natalia fell asleep in his arms. Seeing her sleeping, Chris shakily stood to his feet as his legs had fallen asleep. _'Times like this, I wish I could fly.'_ He thought as he carried her somewhere he could set her down. Mentally he had to add a few human touches to this place... like a bed for one.

-000-

A couple days had passed since Natalia gained her memories back. Since spilling her memories to Chris, Natalia stuck to him like a shadow. To her, he was the one who set her free. She always assumed she would only be free when someone got lucky and put a bullet in her head. She supposed with Chris, she was half right, he fired his heat vision through her eyes and destroyed the chip in her head. Chris was Natalia's angel.

Chris didn't seem to mind Natalia's presence, honestly if he didn't hear her heartbeat, he wouldn't even realize she was around. Having her memories restored seemed to return some of her old skills like her stealth. The woman was unnaturally quiet when she walked. He did however find her last memory interesting. She had been contracted to kill him from some unknown benefactor. Chris hadn't made any enemies that he knew of, he was a doctor, he saved lives. He wondered if this maybe had something to do with his father's disappearance.

In the last couple days, Chris discovered several other useful Kryptonian artifacts. One in particular was a portable wormhole generator. Chris used this item several times to make trips out of the fortress. He jokingly called them boom tubes on account of the popping sound it made when it opened a wormhole. The fortress strangely enough could change to his preferences. This was made easier since Kelor integrated with the internet. He now knew what it was that Chris considered essential, like bedrooms with beds, bathrooms with toilets and a shower and a kitchen.

A good thing was that Chris, thanks to Natalia, now knew who it was that was in the healing tank. Natalia had followed him to see how the man was doing and almost immediately recognized him as Steve Rogers, a.k.a, Captain America, the world's first Superhero; it made perfect sense now how he survived under that ice. Chris couldn't believe he forgot, then again he was barely one the last time he heard his father's father Howard mention the man. Rogers' enhanced physiology aided with his recovery as his vital signs had all stabilized quicker than expected, so Chris took him out of the healing tank and placed him on a bed Kelor placed in the med bay with an IV in his arm where he would stay until he awoke.

In the meantime, Chris went back and looked thoroughly through the plane to see if anything was salvageable and sure enough found Captain America's famous shield. He took a moment to admire the metal the shield was made from. Vibranium was said to be the strongest metal found on the planet. Apparently it was so strong it could take a tank shell and not dent. Chris gripped it a bit tighter just to test how strong it was. The shield didn't so much as groan, granted he wasn't squeezing as hard as he could but why chance it. He took the shield back to the fortress and sat it by Rogers bedside.

Chris realized he had been gone from home about 2 and half months. Pepper was probably worried sick. Figuring he should probably get back home, he informed Natalia to pack her things as they would be leaving soon. Thanks to his mother, she had invented a type of remote that he could use to contact Kelor and vice versa for when Rogers' awoke, as well as open a boomtube if he ever needed one. He called it a motherbox since his mother created it. Once Natalia was ready, he opened a boomtube that would get them back to where the rented boat was so they could sail back to Canada and then take a plane back to New York.

At least that was the plan. They got back to Canada fine, but as they were going to the airport, Chris got that feeling he was being watched again. What made it worse was that Natalia felt she was being watched too. Unwilling to risk going home and bringing Pepper into this, Chris and Natalia agreed it was for the best to confront the one watching them here.

The twosome continued walking like nothing was out of the ordinary. The plan was for them to split up to see which of them was being followed. If it where Chris, he could handle it himself, however if it were Natalia, Chris would follow behind her at a slight distance to see if he could find who was tailing them. Should something happen, he was confident that he could quickly get her out of danger.

With the plan in mind, the two split up and went down two separate roads. As the two moved away from one another, Chris no longer felt he was being watched and suddenly knew Natasha was the one being targeted. Swiftly turning around, Chris followed after her. He saw she was fairly far ahead of him with his Telescopic vision. He looked all around the area she was in to see if he saw anyone following her. Finally he looked up and sure enough, he saw someone on top of the roof of a building looking down on Natalia. Looking closer, he saw the guy had a bow and arrow and was aiming at Natalia's back before he let an arrow fly.

Chris took off in a blur and snatched Natalia up just before the arrow hit her and bounced off his back instead.

-000-

Clint Barton, otherwise known as his alias 'Hawkeye', was considered one of the top agents of his agency, due mostly to his expert marksman skills. In his particular line of work, there was very little he hadn't seen, which meant there was also very little that surprised him. So imagine how surprised he was when his next target is the fabled Black Widow. This woman had been on his agency's hit list for some time now. It took him awhile to track her down, the last place she was reported seen was somewhere in Alberta, Canada before her trail inexplicable went cold.

He searched around for nearly a week, keeping his head to the ground trying to find her but ultimately found nothing. Clint was about to call it quits when his agency suddenly contacted him and informed him that the Black Widow had been sighted with an unknown male. The strange thing was that it seemed that she was traveling with the man while her profile claimed that she was the lone wolf type.

Regardless, Clint quickly moved to the area that they were sighted. When he got to a good vantage point, he looked through a pair of binoculars and saw the Black Widow's unmistakable red hair. Next to her was a tall well built man with long shaggy black hair and a thick beard that he didn't recognize. Suddenly the two went their separate ways, which had Clint believe that it was just a coincidence that they were seen together or perhaps the man was just a temporary fling. Either way, Barton's target was getting away.

Getting to a better vantage point, Barton readied his bow and knocked an arrow. His mission was to terminate the Black Widow so he'd try to make this as clean as possible. Pulling back and aiming for her heart through her back, Clint let the arrow fly and watched as the arrow flew toward his target before suddenly something zoomed past and swooped the Widow up as his arrow bounced off it.

Clint didn't know what he thought he just saw. One second Black Widow is there the next she's not. Clint would have thought on this more but he abruptly felt the air knocked from his lungs as something slammed into him and smashed him into the wall. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a glowing pair of red eyes.

-000-

When Clint came too, he was was stripped to his underwear and chained to a chair with his fingers taped together and his legs tied to the front legs of the chair. _'This is not good.'_ He thought.

"You're awake." He heard a male voice say. Looking up he saw both the fabled Black Widow and the man he saw her with before. Getting a closer look at the man's face, Clint thought the man looked somewhat familar but he couldn't place where he knew him from. Looking around, he saw he was in a empty room, there didn't even appear to be a door anywhere.

Unbeknownst to Clint, after he was knocked out, Chris took out his motherbox and opened up a boomtube back to the Fortress. Once there, Chris had Kelor create a dark empty room where they could interrogate the man without possible detection from outside forces.

"Where am I?" Clint asked.

"Where you are is not important. What is important, is why are you after me?" Natalia asked. Clint didn't look like he gonna answer. Natalia sighed before turning to Chris. "Do you mind leaving me alone with him for a bit?"

Chris looked at Natalia before looking at the bound man before looking back at Natalia. "Don't make a mess." He said as he walked off past Clint. Clint followed him with his eyes as far as he could. He saw a the shadow of a door open as more light illuminated the room before the door shut, leaving him in the empty room with the Black Widow.

-000-

Chris walked along the corridor of the Fortress. He could honestly say he took great joy in the fact that the Fortress cut out all noise of the outside world. This was probably the one place on Earth where he could truly relax. Reaching a sitting room, he fell into a seat and allowed himself to relax. Looking over at one of the crystallized walls, he saw his reflection and took a moment to really see himself.

He hadn't shaved or cut his hair in nearly 3 months. His beard was full and his hair was shaggy. "Damn, I really need to shave." He said as he got up and headed to one of the newly constructed bathrooms in the Fortress.

**45 Minutes Later...**

Natalia had got what she needed out of the man, whom she learned was named Clint Barton. Apparently he was was a secret agent from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. _'Such a mouth full.'_ She thought as she walked through the Fortress looking for Chris. After she left the room, she had Kelor fill the room with knock-out gas so it would be easier to move Clint when they left here. After her talk with Clint, she discovered he was good man that was just following orders. She informed them that since she became the 'Black Widow', she had no control of her actions until recently. According to Clint, if she willingly gave in and came back with him to headquarters, she could plead her case as an unwilling participant to the many assassinations she committed. Natalia was actually considering it, it would be nice to clear her name, even if her conscious would never fell better.

Natalia continued looking for Chris until she saw one of the service droids that made up Kelor float by. "Kelor! Where is Chris?"

_**"Master Van-El is currently inside the lavatory closest to the sitting room."**_ The droid answered.

"Thanks." Natalia said as she headed in that direction. She walked for a few moments before the door the bathroom was in sight. Before she could closer however, the door opened and steam filtered out. When she saw Chris come out, he was clad only in a pair of briefs with a towel over his head and an 'S' shield on the center of his chest. Natalia had seen him shirtless before but this was the first time she had seen him in so little clothing. Her gaze roved over his body for a moment before she focused on his towel covered face. "I've finished talking to our prisoner. He works for some agenc..." She trailed off as Chris removed the towel from his head. What made her draw pause was that his face was clean shaven and his hair was shorter. He was was quite handsome she admitted to herself as she stared at his sculpted face.

Chris raised a brow at her awed face. "Nat, you okay?" He asked.

Natalia shook her head. "Uh, nothing. As I was saying, That man, Clint Barton works for an agency called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Chris quirked and eyebrow. "S.H.I.E.L.D? Never heard of them."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a United States government counter-terrorism and intelligence group. I apparently got on their radar when I was... being controlled."

"And you think turning yourself in and explaining your situation will get you off there radar?" He inquired. Seeing her nod, he continued. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is." Natalia said.

Chris nodded. "Very well, let's get him out of here." He said as he went to get dressed.

-000-

A boomtube opened up over the same rooftop that Chris first knocked Clint out on. Out of it came a fully dressed Chris carrying a still unconscious Clint followed closely by Natalia. Chris sat Clint against a wall. He could tell he would awaken fairly soon. Standing to his full height, he turned to regard Natalia. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Natalia nodded. "I have to."

"Alright, but be careful and..." He paused. "Take care of yourself." He said.

Natalia smiled at his concern. They both knew it would be unlikely that they would see each other again. That in mind, before he turned back to the boomtube, Natalia stepped up to him, got on her toes and pulled into a kiss.

Initially taken by surprise, Chris quickly got into it and kissed her back as he wrapped his hands around her waist while her hands that were on his face had wound around his neck. They pulled apart after a few moments and just stared into the others eyes before Natalia pulled away. "Take care." She said as she backed away.

"You too." Chris said as he walked backwards through the portal of the boomtube. Once he was through, the portal shut, leaving Natalia with a slowly awakening Clint and leaving Chris in the fortress. Chris backed up further until he hit a wall and slid down it and sighed. _'Figures. The first woman to actually interest me and I may never see her again.'_ He thought bitterly.

He sat there for a while before he finally stood up. He took out his Motherbox and put in the coordinates for his home in Miami. "Screw taking a plane. If there's any problem's I'll deal with them later." He said to himself as he opened a boomtube right outside his home and walked through it.

-000-

Pepper didn't know why she kept coming here. The mansion was much too big and too quiet without her boys here. It had been three months and there was still no sign of Tony and she hadn't heard anything from Chris since he left. She knew Chris was more than capable of taking care of himself with his powers but the mother in her couldn't help being worried about her boy.

Pepper was about to leave when she heard a strange loud booming noise coming from the front of the house. Cautiously she walked to the front door and opened it only to gasp as tears of joy fell from her eyes as walking up the driveway way with a smile on his face was Chris. Before she knew it, Pepper was running into her son's arms. "Oh, your home." She happily cried as she held him tight. When she pulled away she looked him up and down. "Did you get... bigger?" She asked.

Chris laughed, he actually had grown a bit, his muscles had expanded, making him a bit taller. "A little." He replied. "Let's go inside, I've got quite the tale."

-000-

**I think that's a good stopping point for now. Sorry for the long wait but I kept going back and forth with several of my stories.**

**Anyway, let me know what you all thought.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	5. Test Flight

**Hey everybody, Jaykid1 here with Kryptonian Avenger chapter 5.**

**So, I have a question for the readers. It's still early enough in the story that I can change the pairing. With what happened in the last chapter with Chris and Nat, I can swing it to make them a couple or like siblings like Nat and Clint are. I did start this story before Age of Ultron and Civil War so I've got more creative room. I'm kinda stuck between Natasha, Wanda, Sif or possibly an O.C. I'm not doing a harem, THAT IS FINAL! Of course having said that, a harem is being involved with more than one woman at the same time and I suddenly remembered that while still a complete opposite, Chris is still the son of Tony, why not put a little drama in for the relationships.**

**I been getting a lot of questions about Chris flying. Honestly its never been a question of if he can fly but a matter when he'll realize he can. It's like with Clark from Man of Steel, it wasn't that he couldn't fly sooner than he did, he just didn't know he could. The actual chapter might be a while.**

**Something else I want to put out there as another difference between Clark and Chris. Clark as Superman has seen instances where he is put in battle with a powerful opponent that should be no problem for him to fight, yet he gets his ass kicked before he does the ass-kicking to finish the fight. The reason for this could be considered a weakness of his, it's his restraint. Clark will restrain himself when he fights to keep himself from hurting or possibly killing someone. While that's fine for some of his enemies, that same restraint has bitten him in the ass more times than not.**

**Chris will not have this problem. That's not to say, he's gonna go around knocking people off but he's not gonna pull his punches against an obviously powerful opponent like Clark would. He's kinda like One Punch Man only with more control.**

**For those of you that missed the bearded Chris, worry not, Bearded Superman will be making several appearances throughout the story. He won't have to worry about his appearance much since his identity will eventually be Public instead of Secret like Clark's.**

**Well, that's all I can think of so on with the story.**

**A special Happy Early Birthday to Ryan L. Spradling who's birthday is coming up. This chapter is for you. Happy Birthday and Enjoy!**

-000-

For the past two hours, Chris had been explaining the finer points of his journey to Pepper while excluding the assassination attempt, pulling Captain America out of the ice and his run in with S.H.I.E.L.D. He figured the less she knew about that the better. The reason the story took so long was due to Pepper periodically asking him to elaborate at different points.

"Wow, that's quite the story." Pepper said, processing everything she'd been told. "How are you doing?" She asked.

Chris took a second to think. "Honestly, I feel like a weights been lifted. Like a chapter of my life's finally closed. To not only know where I came from, but to know why my birth parents sent me here... I can't really find the words but I feel better; but..." He trailed off.

Pepper quirked a brow. "But?" She asked.

Chris sighed. "But at the same time, I can't help but feel alone, knowing that excluding my brother, who's in a different universe, I am the last of a once proud race of people. It's kinda overwhelming." He said sadly.

Pepper reached forward and grabbed Chris' hand. "Sweetheart your not alone. You have me, Happy, Rhodey... your father." She hesitated slightly when she mentioned Tony.

Chris' eyes narrowed. "No, I don't and it's about time that's been rectified." He said as he stood up and made for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Pepper asked as she quickly stood alarmed at Chris' sudden attitude change.

"The less you know the better. I'll be back tomorrow." Chris said as he supersped away, leaving a confused and worried Pepper behind.

-000-

When Chris was far enough away, he activated his Motherbox and opened a boomtube back to the fortress. "Kelor!" He called as soon as portal closed behind him.

**"Yes Master Van-El?"** The A.I.'s voice sounded as one of its floating droid bodies came up to Chris.

"I need you to hack into the Military's central mainframe and find me the exact location that a man named Anthony Edward Stark or Tony was last seen." Chris said as he moved quickly to his destination.

**"At once Master."** Kelor said as he sent a transmition out. At the Pentagon, all the computer monitors that were booted up all experienced a slight flicker on the screens. When nothing else happened, all the operators on the computers went about their business, having no clue that the central mainframe was being hacked by technology centuries ahead of their own.

While Kelor was working on finding Tony, Chris made his way toward the front of the Fortress. "You seem distressed." Lara said as she appeared and fell into step with her son.

"There's something I've put off for a while and it's time to fix it." He said as he opened up the door of the fortress.

"What exactly are you doing now?" Lara inquired. She couldn't figure out why Van would use the Motherbox to come to the fortress just to walk out the front door.

Chris paused before turning to Lara. "I recently remembered something I put to the back of my mind years ago. I remembered, when I was 10, I sitting on the roof of our home when suddenly I slipped when I made to stand. I rolled off the roof and was headed for the ground when suddenly I stopped, an inch from the ground. I didn't know what happened, I was just frozen there until I finally hit the ground. I could never do it again after that. I've got a better idea how it works now and I'm gonna test that theory." He said as he walked out into the frozen tundra.

Chris walked far into the arctic before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

-000-

It was 20 minutes later when the Motherbox Chris kept on him beeped and Kelor came online. **"Master Van-El, I have located the last recorded location of Anthony Edward Stark as you requested."**

"Where is it?" Chris asked speeding back inside toward the main lab seeing the location on the computer.

**"I've traced that last known location to just a few miles off the Air Force's Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan."**

"Highlight every Village, Landmark and Mountain Range within a hundred miles of that point. That's where I'll start my search." Chris said as he slid off his shirt and looked down at the shield on his chest. _'Now's as good a time as ever.'_ He thought as he raised his hand to the shield.

No soon had Chris touched the shield had a beep sounded and from the shield, thousands, maybe millions of nanites flowed out and trailed the length of his body. When the nanites stabilized, Chris took a moment to admire his new suit. Chris was covered in a dark gray bodysuit that left his hands exposed with silver accents on his shoulders and wrist with 3 horizontal silver lines on both thighs with silver boots and a red belt. The House of El symbol was emblazoned proudly on his chest in silver.

"The biosuit looks better than I imagined on you." Lara said as she appeared before Chris. Chris looked up and saw a proud smile on her face that made him feel warm inside. "Something is missing however." Lara said as she motioned to Chris' right. When he looked over, he saw one of Kelor's drones float toward him with his baby blanket. He'd forgotten he'd left it here. Taking the blanket from Kelor, he held it as his mother continued. "When he learned I was expecting you and your brother, your father had 2 blankets made from a very rare and thread he had previously developed years prior. You'll find that even with your high level of strength, it is nigh indestructible." She said.

Hearing that Chris took a good look at his blanket. Zooming in with his telescopic vision, he examined the threads and noted how integrated it all was. Gripping the blanket and pulling, he realized just how powerful the tensile strength in his blanket was. Once again taking notice of his House's sygil on the blanket, Chris whipped the blanket around and wrapped it around his neck. As if reading his mind, his bio suit gripped the ends and melded the blanket to the shoulders of the suit, effectively turning the blanket into a cape. Looking to his mother, he saw the look of pride back on her face. "Perfect." Was all she said.

Chris smiled before he remembered he had something to do. "I have to go." He said.

"I know, good luck my son." She said as her presence vanished.

Chris went back outside of the fortress and walked for a few moments before coming to a stop in the frozen tundra. The wind whipped his cape behind him. Chris knelled down and placed a fist on the ground. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he concentrated. Around him debris rumbled around before it began to float and swirl around him slowly at first before picking up speed. Chris opened his eyes and looked up before he kicked off the ground and took off with a boom. He soared through the air gaining more height than he ever had with a normal jump, but he didn't fall, instead he climbed higher and higher. Gravity would not hamper him as he pushed against it flying faster before a boom sounded as he broke the sound barrier. Had he not had his mind on finding his father, he would be equal parts awestruck and euphoric at his latest achievement; but that could come later. Right now, he had a job to do as he adjusted his flight and took off toward Afghanistan.

-000-

The day had finally arrived. Tony Stark was busting out of this hellhole. After weeks in captivity it was time to leave. When Tony was captured, he was forced by his captives to build a missile. Instead, Tony, with the help of his fellow prisoner Ho Yinsen, built a suit of Iron. As the finishing touches were put into the armor, Tony's captives realized what was happening and moved to kill Tony and Yinsen. Knowing he needed more time, Yinsen left with a gun to chase off some of their captors. Sadly Yinsen ran into a large group and was fatally wounded.

When the suit was fully operational, Tony broke himself out and went looking for Yinsen. When he found the dying man, Tony tried to help him but Yinsen stopped him, wanting instead to die so he could go see his family. When he breathed his last, Tony doubled his efforts to get out, hellbent on taking down anyone who got in his way. Before he left though, Tony made sure to destroy all the Stark industries weapons that these men somehow got a hold of. When Tony got outside, he activated the jets on the feet of the suit and blasted off just as all the weapons exploded.

-000-

Chris had been flying over the area watching and listening for anything that could have to do with his father when he suddenly heard gunshots. Turning toward the mountains, he focused his vision and saw a bunch of men with guns mobilizing outside of a cave. He also saw a bunch of Stark Industries weapons as well and narrowed his eyes. He was about to fly over and stop them when he saw an armored suit walk out of the cave. Looking into the suit he saw his father, he was much smaller in terms of physique but he still recognized him. What concerned him was what looked like a miniature arc reactor in his chest.

Chris watched as Tony tanked a barrage of bullets before literally returning fire due to the flame throwers attached to the suits arms. He continued to watch as Tony fired at the Stark Industries weapons before activating his rocket boots just as the weapons exploded. Chris had to admit, it was actually pretty bad ass seeing his father in action like that. His thought immediately went down the drain when the rocket boots cut off and the suit took a nose dive.

_'So much for bad ass.'_ Chris thought as he swooped down to catch his father.

Tony saw the ground coming up fast and closed his eyes and braced himself for a rough landing. He heard something collided with the suit but didn't feel any pain. Opening his eyes he saw the ground was going by. _'I'm flying? But the rockets cut off so how...?'_

Tony's thoughts ended when he saw he was slowly headed for the ground before gently landing. That's when it occurred to him that something had carried him. Turning around and lifting his face plate, Tony looked around for what had carried him and saw a shadow on the ground. Looking up he saw a man's silhouette floating in the air in front of the sun. He couldn't see the man's face as a shadow had cascaded around it but he could see he had some type of body suit on. But one thing on the body suit stood out to Tony... the S shield on the man's chest. "Chris?" Tony gasped out in disbelief.

Chris floated down so that his face wasn't obscured by the suns shadow. He had had a smile on his face as he looked at Tony's awed face. "Hey Dad."

-000-

After getting over his shock, Tony moved to hug his son but the heavy suit had run out of power and he couldn't move it accurately. "Can you help me out here?" He asked.

Chris quickly and carefully tore the suit off of Tony and then held his father close without breaking his spine while Tony held him back. When they pulled apart, Tony really looked over Chris. "Look at you. I know I haven't seen you in months but I swear you got bigger; and this suit and you were flying, what happened!?" Tony asked.

Chris shrugged. "What can I say, its been a long 3 months." He said with a small smirk. Suddenly Chris looked off behind Tony. "And I'll tell you all about it some other time. The Air Force is coming and I don't think I should be here when they arrive." He said.

Tony nodded, it'd cause more problems trying to explain how Chris got here. "Go."

Chris looked at how close the Air Force was. "They're about 5 minutes out, you won't be alone long. I'll see you soon." With that, Chris turned around and took off in the opposite direction of where the Air Force was coming.

Tony covered his eyes from the debris that kicked up and then stared in the direction his son went. _'Damn, my boy's a bad ass.'_

Chris flew off for a while before he started flying up. He continued going up past the clouds, higher and higher until the blue sky's surrendered to black as he left the planet and reached the stratosphere. Coming to a stop, he turned to look back at the planet and just took a moment to gaze at the beautiful blue planet. There was no photo that could accurately capture what he was seeing first hand. Turning again, Chris stared at the sun. The massive yellow star seemed to stare back as it shined it's brilliance into the darkness that was space. Chris could swear he felt himself getting stronger being so close to the sun. Closing his eyes he drank in the nutrients that the sun provided for him. Having taught himself how to fly and found his father after being gone for 3 months, Chris could honestly say this was an eventful day.

"Help!" Chris heard like a whisper in his ear. Opening his eyes and turning back toward the planet and looked toward where he heard the cry. Someone needed help, but Chris wasn't sure he should help. Revealing himself could prove disastrous.

_'Although, if I move fast enough, I won't have anything to worry about.'_ Chris contemplated. Then he remembered he was a Dr. He took an oath. _'Screw it, if I something happens, I'll deal with it later.'_ He thought as he shot off back to the planet.

-000-

**And done. How many of you did I have going with his flying. I was gonna wait until at least Iron Man 2 for him to fly and just have him rely on his superspeed but then I thought... Naw.**

**I don't have a whole lot to add so if any one has any questions, PM me.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
